


Karaoke Night!

by Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage), TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, Venom (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, ABBA, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Birthdays, Butt Plugs, Eddie has a surprise, Karaoke, Lots of drunk singing, M/M, Omega Verse, Peter gets drunk, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Isnt_It_Strange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: It's Peter Parker's 21st birthday and his boyfriend Eddie decides that they should go visit a place that Peter's been wanting to go to for a while now. The small problem is, karaoke has never really been Eddie's thing. Well, he's sure he'll find a way to keep himself entertained.





	Karaoke Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to another little fic by myself and Tobi! This was inspired by our story 'The Heat Of The Moment', though we decided it was going to be in a different setting than the omegaverse we have developed together. We love these boys! 
> 
> As always, Tobi has written as the wonderful Eddie and I have written for Peter!
> 
> If anyone's curious about our current omegaverse tale, feel free to check out The Heat Of The Moment which features FrostIron as well as our beloved boys.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342096/chapters/46013326
> 
> Until next time!

Eddie had to fight to keep a straight face at the antics of the bouncing brunette next to him in the truck, “Settle down, birthday boy, we’re almost there.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

Peter flashed a grin over at Eddie, his eyes practically twinkling with his excitement as he squirmed in his seat, “can't I get a small hint, Eddie? Just a little one?”

“I knew I should have blindfolded you,” Eddie muttered, shaking his head again as he glanced at his phone for directions, “No hints, just be patient.”

They pulled up to a large, brightly painted building with a huge lit marquee on the front, the name ‘Perpetual Vibe’ in big bold letters. Eddie grimaced, this was . . . decidedly not his wheelhouse but Peter kept talking about it for the last month so . . . 

“Here we are.”

The sight of the place made Peter gasp (a tad dramatically for effect) and turned to look at the blonde in genuine delight. “So you _were_ listening when I brought this place up!” He had brought it up _weeks_ ago as initially a joke, but the more he’d looked into it the more he had actually wanted to go.

Eddie looked affronted for a moment, “I _do_ listen to you when you talk to me. That’s how this whole boyfriend thing works, isn’t it? Anyway, I got us a booth for the night so we can do whatever. They got booze and pizza and stuff.”

The brunette giggled, unable to help himself as he nodded. Despite his teasing it was obvious just how excited he was. “I could kiss you,” he hummed, “thank you, this is a great surprise.”

Eddie grabbed Peter and pulled him in close, “you can just kiss me, you know.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Peter’s, his mouth twitching in a slight smile on one corner, he knew after Tony dropping hints all week and Peter making off-hand comments that this was the perfect plan. He just wasn’t so sure about what the karaoke bar would entail . . . he wasn’t much for singing. Peter sighed as his lips touched Eddie's, his smile never fading as he slid his hand up to rest against his shoulder. He had been wanting to come check this place out since he'd heard of it, but given his age it just hadn't been possible. 

Pulling back he bumped his forehead lightly against Eddie's, “thanks,” he repeated and took a second to compose himself, “ready to go in?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Eddie got out of the truck, pocketing his keys in his leather jacket pocket and breathed out, “You already got their playlist? They have an app you can download with all the songs and their menu is on there. Since you’re the birthday boy and twenty-one now, you can get some booze if you want.”

Peter slipped out of the truck and bounced on his heels, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked at the building in practical awe. “I'll have to check it out when we’re inside,” he nodded, stepping over to be beside his boyfriend. “Booze sounds great right now, c’mon, let's go!”

Eddie let Peter grab onto his hand and start to drag him toward the building like a kid to a candy shop, “You know, maybe you aren’t ready for alcohol . . . few more years and when you’re a proper adult you can try it . . . “ He smiled in amusement, quite pleased with himself truth be told.

“Oh no you don't! No backsies!” Peter huffed, giving Eddie a glare and tugging him along that little bit more urgently. “I'm gonna drink and I'm gonna enjoy it, been waiting for long enough!” His glare and pout gave way to a grin and an onslaught of giggles as Peter lead the way inside and looked around in his excitement; it was just like the ads he'd seen online!

Eddie chuckled and went to the front desk to get their number and he ordered them some snacks for starters, "c'mon were room six."

Peter gave a nod, still rather busy looking around with rather innocent curiosity. He listened to the thrum of base that rumbled over speakers in the corners and shuddered, feeling the vibrations down to his very core. Looking up at Eddie he gave a thumbs up that spelled out his excitement, keeping close to not get lost as they headed to their room.

As they walked through the doors Peter took in a deep breath, observing the plush seats and the table between them. The large screen on the wall has an idle display, the brand name bouncing from one side to the other. “Woah, this place is awesome!”

Eddie couldn't help but smile at Peter's excitement, "glad you like it so far, dork, we haven't even done anything yet." He took his coat off and slung it onto one of the couches then sat back, "So how you wanna start this?"

Practically buzzing, Peter flopped down onto the opposite couch and looked across at Eddie. “Hmm, do we wanna order drinks from the app then decide?”

"Sure, what're you drinking?" Eddie reached over for the menu on the table in the middle of the room, looking at Peter briefly.

Reaching for a second menu, the brunette began to study his options. Different drinks were laid out before him and now he had the opportunity to try them! 

“Uhh, let's go with…” he trailed a finger over and then landed on something, “'Purple Rain’?”

Eddie blinked, slowly looking at Peter and he was fighting to keep the smile off his face, "you've never drank before, have you, petey?"

“You know I haven't,” Peter huffed with a slightly shy smile, “what, is it inexplicably gross? Bad choice?”

"I mean I knew you never publicly drank or nothing but you've never even snuck alcohol as a kid?" Then Eddie shook his head, "what am I saying, of course you haven't. Forgot who I was talking to for a second. Naw it's fine just something I wouldn't order." He opened the app and started their order, "one beer and one … purple rain."

“You make it sound like it's physically painful to order,” Peter's eyes sparkled in amusement as he took a look at the song selection for karaoke, his eyes trailing over the list slowly while his lips curled into a wider grin. 

“Oh wow, so much cheesiness-.”

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, "maybe it is a bit," he teased, "see anything you like? Since you're the birthday boy, I'll let you pick one for me if you do one first."

“God, I don't know,” Peter chewed his bottom lip and thought before flicking his gaze to Eddie, “how about you pick my first and I'll pick yours?”

Eddie snorted, closed his eyes and put his finger down on a page of songs, he opened one eye then started laughing, "Here ya go, Toxic by Britney spears."

At the choice Peter felt his cheeks heat up in preemptive embarrassment, a groan slipping as he ran a hand over his face, “oh dear god you **had** to pick something like that?” 

"Get to it Brit-Brit." Eddie leaned back into the couch with his hands tucked behind his head knowing full well that revenge from the tiny brunette would be swift and fierce.

“Hate you,” Peter glared, huffing as he stood up and grabbed at one of the mics that were stored close to the TV.

With the song selection the screen changed, a generic orange background with the title of the song fading in. Music began to pump from the speakers and the brunette took one more glance at Eddie in a mix of mock hatred and despair. Already cringing at himself he was counted in and began to sing, trying not to laugh.

Eddie couldn't keep the snicker down and started to laugh, "Cmon Britney, put your hips into it!"

Flipping Eddie off, Peter gave a single rotation of his hips in one of the most overly dramatic manners he could manage, attempting to flip his hair for maximum effect and only making himself laugh and falter on the words. 

Eddie howled and hugged himself, this was priceless, he fumbled for his phone, "I cannot wait to show this around work!"

Breaking out of the song long enough to help 'don't you dare’, Peter laughed and slipped on a few more lyrics before continuing on. It seemed he had a little more confidence by the end, swaying a bit to the music and grinning as it drew to a close. 

By the time it was done, their drinks had arrived.

Eddie popped the top of the beer and took a drink,

"Quite the show, Pete, now I am at your mercy."

He chuckled again and took a drink, if he knew Peter, he was not going to like the song that was picked.

Peter flopped back down after putting the mic back and hummed, eyeing his drink with a grin and then going through the list. 

It took him a minute or two, but then he found a song that made him laugh.

“Okay, your song is,” he drummed his fingers on the table, “'Dance With Somebody’, Whitney Houston!”

Eddie's eyebrows rose slightly then he put his beer down and stood up, he smirked as he picked up the microphone and found the song to select it. Once the music started he turned around and tilted his head down to grin at Peter, one hand on his hip, 

"This is how a man does it, Parker."

“Don't forget the hips,” Peter teased, echoing Eddie's sentiment from earlier and picking up his glass. Taking a first tentative sip he made a noise of satisfaction, settling against the couch to watch.

"Oh I'll give you some fucking hips." Eddie muttered as the song took off, he took a deep breath then started singing, his eyes locked on Peter as he really gave it his all. If anyone embarrassed Edward Charles Allen Brock, it sure as hell wasn't going to be Peter.

Peter, ever the supportive boyfriend, whooped and cheered as Eddie sang and practically collapsed into fits of giggles. Quite often he would sip his drink, evidently enjoying the sweetness of it while swaying with the music and playfully miming the words. 

“That's it Whitney, work it!”

Eddie snorted and almost lost his place in the song but managed to finish it off without too much trouble then he sat down and took a long drink, "alright your turn. Or do I get to pick for you again? Easy on that drink kiddo, I booked the room for a few hours."

“Hmm,” Peter debated for a minute and gave Eddie a wink, “go on, pick one more for me and I can do the same for you if you want. This drink's a lot nicer than I thought it would be, and who are you calling kiddo?”

"Aaaaaand you drank it all, alright Petey you wanna be a big boy then fine," Eddie rapidly ordered a few more drinks, "and for your song ...here, Bobby Darin, Across the Sea, how's your lounge singer croon, Parker?"

“Guess we're gonna find out,” Peter smirked, huffing as he put his glass down and stood up. So far so good, he wasn't feeling too weird. Just a pleasant buzz underneath his skin, hardly noticeable. 

Quickly he headed to the TV and found the song to select it. He picked up the microphone and tilted to face Eddie, winking as the music started and he began to sing once again.

Eddie finished off his beer and leaned forward, smirking as Peter tried to deepen his voice and look what may be mistaken for 'suave' but came off as cheesy. The blonde chuckled and shook his head, this was a really good idea.

Peter did his best, occasionally his attempt at a cool and collected expression crumbling to a quivering grin, his voice echoing with trembles as he fought laughter. Again he seemed more confident, though the alcohol probably did that for him as much as the first song, and he found himself moving more and more to the music until it ended.

Eddie clapped and laughed, "Bravo Mr. Parker, very nice. Our drinks should be he-"

There was a knock on the door and Eddie got up to take the tray of glasses from the waiter then turned and set them down, 

"Alright I ordered you a pink squirrel and a sea breeze and then this one is custom, I call it 'Fuck you seven ways to Sunday'. Never mind what's in it."

The drink in question had several brightly colored layers to the drink with a little plastic sword sticking out the middle with a few cherries speared through it.

Peter stared at the drinks and then found himself giggling, this time hopping down onto the same couch as Eddie to peck him on the cheek. 

“You're a terrible influence,” he teased, “now what song do you wanna do? Or am I picking?”

"You pick, you dork, and I'm a great influence for having a rip-snortin good time!" Eddie snorted, he'd order two more beers for himself and a tall long island iced tea.

“Sure, whatever you say,” he teased, rolling his eyes. “As for your song, let's go with… good ol’ Frank Sinatra, My Way. Good luck!” 

Peter wriggled into a comfortable position and picked up the pink squirrel first, sipping it and letting out a sound of satisfaction. 

"Ohoho you think you got me but these pipes here are meant for deep, sultry tones," Eddie got to his feet, holding his beer in one hand and the microphone held loosely in the other. And then started to sing, his eyes following the words on the screen occasionally glancing to Peter.

Peter watched Eddie with what could only be described as affection while he slipped his drink, eyes twinkling as he listened to the deep timbre of his voice.

“Why d’ya think I picked this song?” He chuckled, sighing comfortably. 

It finished out and Eddie slung himself back down in the cushions, "alright I need a break, lemme finish this beer yeh?" He chuckled and watched Peter closely.

“Sure, I might pick a song for m’self anyways.” Peter had gotten through about two thirds of his pink squirrel and wasn't feeling bad. The buzz had grown though, he had no idea what it'd be like when he stood. 

Rising to his feet the brunette gave a minor wobble, blinking a few times before heading over and flicking through the songs with a hum. “What genre do you reckon?”

"Fucking country. I don't care, dork." Eddie chuckled, tipping the bottle back as he watched Peters wobble, oh he was getting tipsy was he?

“Hmmm, country… not a fan, but-,” Peter flicked through the songs until he hit 'Country Roads’. He turned his head towards Eddie and chuckled, swaying a little while standing. Ah, now he was feeling it a bit. He began to sing, tapping against his leg with his free hand.

Eddie chuckled and cracked another bottle, raising it in a toast then settling back, internally patting himself on the back for this idea and he started looking at the menu for what kind of pizza they could get, all this goofing around made one’s appetite absolutely ravenous.

Peter was bouncing as he sang the song, recalling some of the internet videos he’d seen with it and grinning. This was a lot of fun, he admitted to himself as he got through the chorus, he was super glad he’d mentioned this place and that Eddie had decided to bring him along. He’d have to thank him properly later. 

By the time he was done he flopped back onto the couch besides his boyfriend and sighed dramatically, reaching for his drink and promptly finishing it. It might have been considered unwise but he didn’t care, it tasted sweet and good and it was easy going down. 

“What ya’ doing?”

Eddie smiled, "You want some pizza, pretty boy?" He pulled his beer away when Peter reached for it and chuckled, drinking it down.

Peter gave a groan of agreement and grinned, “hell yeah, you read my mind.” He reached out for another drink that Eddie had bought him, grabbing the ‘Fuck you seven ways to Sunday' custom he had been bought and taking a sip.

Eddie waited to see Peter's reaction to the custom drink, smirking while he punched in the order for pizza.

"Easy on that one babe, it'll knock you on that pretty caboose of yours."

“I’m doing okay so far!” Peter stuck his tongue out, though he did visibly slow down as he sipped and nodded his approval. The taste was… strange, but it was really nice! “Do I wanna know what’s in this?”

"No, no you don't, sweet boy, just drink it and trust that daddy is going to give you a good time. My turn right?" Eddie was feeling kind of woozy himself and he looked down to realize he'd bought a bunch more beers at some point.

Peter’s cheeks warmed as he arched a brow, eyes sparkling in both amusement and delight. He chewed his bottom lip, humming in affirmation before he sipped at the drink again and let out a soft groan. 

“I certainly _hope_ daddy’s gonna give me a good time,” he teased, smirking before motioning to the karaoke.

"Is it my turn?" Eddie asked, chuckling as his lips got numb and he felt fuzzy.

“Yep, think y’can manage it?” Peter giggled, leaning to kiss his cheek and then nudge him towards the TV.

Eddie giggled and staggered over, his eyes squinting then he whooped, "I know this one!"

He hit the play button, suddenly low tempo disco started to play and 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA came on.

At the first few notes Peter let out a laugh and squirmed in delight, clapping his hands and sipping more at his drink. He could feel the buzz settling in, making him warm and fuzzy and he gave a wide grin to his boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe you know this!”

"Of course I do, its ABBA, everyone knows it!" Eddie rolled his eyes, "Philistine."

“Yeah, but how _well_ do you know it?” Peter challenged, raising a brow and grinning as he got about halfway down his glass. 

He knew the whole song, every word and he proved it, coupling his singing with drunken Disco Fever dance moves.

“You call _me_ the dork!” Peter hollered, giggling away and shuffling to sit back on the couch even more comfortably. His head felt a little light and his limbs did too, he knew standing up was going to be _fun_. 

"That's because you _are_ a dork, Parker!" Eddie said over the music and gyrated his hips as the chorus came back up.

“Says the ‘Dancing Queen’!” The brunette shot back and rolled his eyes, smirking as he continued to drink; his eyes drifting to Eddie’s hips as he gyrated, ogling cheekily. 

Eddie finished out the song with a little ass shake before putting the microphone dow. And stalking toward Peter, "hey, you drunk?"

“Mmm,” Peter hummed, head lolling to the side as he gave the blonde a softer smile. He felt warm and fuzzy all over, it was different to what he’d imagined. “Jus’-Jus’ a little… M’I singing now?”

"Yeah sugar, here's some disney because you're a child." Eddie picked The Circle of Life by Disney's The Lion King, "have at it."

Peter let out an indignant sound of offense, gently shoving Eddie as he put his glass down on the table and stood. Immediately he felt a rush and started giggling, biting his bottom lip as he headed over and grabbed the mic.

It was safe to say that as the song began he _didn’t_ hold back. Child indeed! He threw himself into the sound, head back and his pose as dramatic as he could possibly manage.

Eddie guffawed and choked on his beer, slipping to the floor as Peter stumbled along with the lyrics, singing louder as if volume would stand in for talent or knowledge of the words.

Peter was totally enraptured by his own performance, quite happy to sway along and sing loud and proud. In fact, throughout the entire song he paid no attention to the laughter of the other man. By the time he was finished with the song he gave a dramatic twirl and bowed, laughing as he nearly toppled over and flopped onto the closer couch.

“Hah! Who’s the child now!?”

“Still you.” Eddie said and got up to get the door for their pizza, “Hope you’re hungry, Parker, I got garlic knots too.”

He set the pie down on the table and pulled a slice off, dangling it over his mouth then taking a large, quite messy bite.

Peter rolled his eyes and chuckled, “‘course I’m hungry,” he grumbled, reaching over to grab a slice of pizza and taking a small bite. He gave a hum of approval, eating faster than he probably should.

Eddie chuckled and patted Peter's back, "slow down dork, you're gonna choke and pizza wasn't the thing I planned you choking on tonight "

“Eddie!” Peter laughed, holding his pizza a little further away from his face as he nearly choked from the sudden fit of giggles. “You can’t say stuff like that here!”

"Why not?" Eddie put his feet up on the low table, "no children to hear it and were the only ones here, sugar bean."

He reached over and pinched Peter's sides a little.

Peter continued to laugh and put his pizza down so he could wriggle away from pinching hands without dropping it, his eyes sparkling as he swiped playfully at Eddie. “You can’t say that here because I’ll make you keep your word,” he joked, grinning.

Eddie was up and straddling Peter in the blink of an eye, smiling widely, "well sweet boy, if that's how you feel then I better follow through."

Alcohol had made him a little more loose lipped than usual, Peter realised as he flushed. His hands came to rest against Eddie’s chest, snaking up and eventually wrapping around his neck, “mmm, it _is_ my birthday after all.”

Eddie grunted and put a knee up on the back of the couch, tugging his belt open,

"You're right, you're the birthday boy. Now show big daddy what a good boy you can be and maybe he'll give you your present."

Shivering, Peter reached to give his thighs a playful squeeze and then stroking towards the centre to undo his jeans with growing impatience. He mouthed at Eddie’s thigh through his jeans, a playful smirk on his face.

Eddie breathed in slowly, keeping his smirk in place, _keep it together, Brock._

"Who's my good boy?"

He stroked his thumb over Peter's bottom lip while the smaller man was so intent on his task with that little wrinkle between his brows.

The brunette let out a soft groan, quiet, and despite his obvious attempts to concentrate and open Eddie’s jeans he couldn’t resist parting his lips beneath the gentle stroking of his thumb. He managed to tug Eddie’s jeans down a bit and let his tongue swipe against the tip of Eddie’s thumb, teasing as he closed his eyes.

Eddie's pupils widened and he slipped his thumb in further, rubbing the rough pad against Peter's tongue,

"Show me how you're gonna treat my cock, sweet boy."

Peter whined gently and flicked his tongue against the man’s thumb, closing his mouth to suckle as his fingers pressed against Eddie’s thighs and pulsed their grip in time with his small movements. His cheeks were burning, though he didn’t seem to hold back like he perhaps would usually.

Eddie watched with his mouth open, he was far past holding in the soft grunts as Peter did wonderful things to the digit. 

"That's a good boy… want something bigger?"

Peter opened his eyes to look up at Eddie, hollowing his cheeks just for the visible effect and nodding. Fuck, they were going to be in _so much_ trouble if they got caught doing this… he didn’t care. 

“Mmm, _please_ -.” He murmured as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to the tip of the digit and giving a cheeky, perhaps even knowing smile.

Eddie smiled and leaned forward, pushing his pants open enough to take his cock out and press led the uncut head against Peter's lips.

There was no hesitation from the smaller man as he licked his bottom lip and brushed it against the head of Eddie’s cock, opening his mouth a little wider and taking him in mouth. He gave a quiet moan, feeling himself throb and his cock straining against his own jeans.

Eddie slid the head in and smiled, "well you're being a good sweet boy for once, that's a nice change. Usually you need to have the last word." He looked at his wet thumb then smirked wickedly, "think I know where to put this."

The brunette growled softly, unable to pout around the man’s cock as he suckled slowly. Drawing back just enough to speak he managed, “blame or thank the alcohol,” before returning to the task at hand. He kept his eyes on Eddie, on that damned smirk, and he both loved and hated the spike in his arousal. _Fuck sake_ he was doing it on purpose! He whined, shifting a little on the couch.

Eddie chuckled and grabbed the back of the couch, shoving his cock down Peter's throat,

"Gotta finish up so we can eat and I'll give you your present, baby." He panted harshly, pretty quick ….

Peter moaned and let himself be used, his fingers tightening their grip on Eddie’s thighs and only encouraging the suddenly rather brutish pace. He breathed hard through his nose, eyes closing as he listened to his boyfriend. He slipped a hand to his jeans, palming himself cheekily, as though daring the blonde to stop him.

Eddie groaned as his balls drew up and he came down Peter's throat, he moaned softly and tilted his head back, "catch your breath then give me your hand."

Peter shuddered and moaned, swallowing without thinking about it and pulling back with one last suckle against the tip. Breathing hard he raised his hand to catch his boyfriend’s.

Eddie took a deep breath and sighed, he guided Peter to his feet and leaned in close to him, "I need you to take your hand, and touch my butt."

Peter stood with slightly unsteady legs, his eyes sparkling as he tilted his head a fraction to the left, “you want me to… touch your butt?” He repeated, voice hoarse but obviously amused as he arched a brow. With his free hand he slid it over Eddie’s hip, pausing for a second and then sliding to the man’s left ass cheek.

Eddie cleared his throat then reached back and pressed Peter's fingers between his cheeks to the end of a plug that stuck out slightly.

Peter’s cheeks turned practically scarlet as he caught on to what he was feeling, uttering a soft groan and looking into Eddie’s eyes. _Holy shit!_

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, leaning up to catch Eddie’s lips with his own.

Eddie leaned down into the kiss, he slid his hand over and gently rubbed Peter's crotch, massaging the brunette's boner.

Peter quivered as he rocked his hips into the warmth of Eddie’s palm, his hand gently prodding and nudging the end of the plug in time with his movements. His kiss was feverish, almost urgent, and he smiled into it just before pulling back.

“I fucking love you… you know that, right?”

"I wouldn't do this for any guy," Eddie murmured then snorted, "well for any guy at all besides you." He pressed their foreheads together then cleared his throat, "we got the room for another hour and a half."

“Fantastic,” Peter breathed, kissing him again but this time a little slower. Being drunk made his emotions rock from burning hot with need for the blonde to touched about the whole night. It had been amazing so far. “Talk about a birthday surprise-.”

Eddie nodded then looked around, "how do you, uh, want me?"

Peter took a second to think about how realistically they were going to do this, finding the choice relatively easy as he glanced at the couch. “M’lap… want you to ride me,” his cheeks burned and he had the decency to look a little shy, “that okay?”

Eddie's face became flushed and he looked at the much smaller man, "uh. R-right, got it." He stood up fully and stepped back pushing his pants down to his knees, "oh I need your help with the plug...I can't really reach."

Peter’s smile had become rather warm and a bit softer than before, his expression one of sappy affection. He nodded, the corner of his lips curling upward, “do I dare ask how you managed to put it in?” There was a gentle chuckle and he stepped closer, motioning for Eddie to turn around. 

Eddie grunted and sighed, glancing over his shoulder once he moved to face the opposite direction. "I sort of sat on it after my shower this morning…."

Peter paused, the mental picture of Eddie sitting on it and then going through the day with it sending shivers up his spine. _Oh_. Pressing a kiss to Eddie’s back he nudged him to bend a little at the waist, fingers trailing close to the plug and gently pressing against it. 

Eddie shivered and reached out to grab the couch, swallowing thickly, he breathed slowly as he could when each press on the plug sent a bolt of pleasure up his spine, his cock twitching as it slowly hardened again.

Peter couldn’t help but smirk, feeling the jolt under his hand and humming knowingly. He lessened the pressure on the plug and then pressed again, teasing as he peppered kisses across Eddie’s middle back. It was things he knew _he_ himself enjoyed, so why not try them on his boyfriend?

Eddie swallowed, brow furrowed in concentration then he grunted again this time in annoyance, "Peter, I didn't wax my asscrack so you could cream your pants while playing with the plug!"

Peter resisted the urge to laugh, rolling his eyes and pressing one last kiss to his back before slowly pulling the plug out, “couldn’t resist,” he said as though that provided explanation. 

Eddie made a yelping noise, quickly muffling himself with a hand and hissed, "shit that feels weird…."

Peter didn’t reply straight away, watching the plug as it came out and damn if it didn’t make his mouth go dry. He simply hummed, though it sounded a little rougher than normal as he fully withdrew the plug and held it in hand. 

“A bad weird?”

"Empty and open weird, parker, cmon get your head in the game." Eddie muttered, reaching down to stroke himself, shaking his head, "its fine."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved back, sitting on the couch just as his balance shifted. He reached to fumble with his belt, fingers clumsy from the alcohol in his system. “Come over here, you…” 

Eddie moved to stand in front of Peter, "need help, bean?" He reached down and pulled Peter's pants down, Eddie pulled a condom from his Jean's pocket and held it out to Peter, "can you put a rubber on or do I need to help with that too?"

“Very funny,” Peter pouted, reaching to take the condom and shuffling his briefs down. He didn’t give himself enough time to get embarrassed, taking himself in hand and stroking a few times. Opening the condom packet he rolled it onto his erection, shivering and reaching for Eddie. “Need you, Eddie-.”

Eddie's knees were jello and his face was still flushed as he climbed up into Peter's lap and he slowly angled Peter's cock before slowly sliding down. He gasped and focused on his breathing and keeping his muscles relaxed to push down and get Peter in there easier. He whined and his other hand shook, oh god he felt _full._

Peter kept perfectly still, his hands resting lightly on Eddie’s thighs as he lowered himself down. From the first second he felt that tight heat he let his head roll back against the couch, a moan slipping from his lips. Oh _fuck_ this felt amazing. 

He forced his head back up, leaning to tuck it against Eddie’s neck so he could kiss his throat.

Eddie bit his lip and his free hand grabbed the couch, he finally sat all the way down and stopped, letting them both adjust for a moment,

"Is-is that good?"

Peter panted against his throat, shuddering as his hands stroked up and down Eddie’s thighs affectionately. He pulled his head back to look at the blonde and he pressed a kiss to his lips, “g-god _yes_ ,” he whispered.

Eddie shivered with need and he shifted his weight, "what do I, uh, do?" He asked softly, his mind going completely blank, the hot full feeling seemed to pulse deep inside him.

Peter hummed, leaning up to press his lips against Eddie's jawline, “you remember me doing this, mm?” He whispered, “try rolling your hips for me, see what feels right.”

Eddie gave Peter a look, “I don’t exactly study what you’re doing when you’re on my dick, Parker.” 

He huffed and started to slowly grind against Peter, his eyes rolling back and he panted, okay that felt pretty good . . . now just to hit . . . that . . . sp-

Eddie moaned softly and tucked his chin into his chest as he found his prostate.

Peter groaned, leaning back to watch as Eddie moved and rolled in his lap. Oh fuck, that was a sight he'd never forget. His hands wisped up the blonde's sides, sliding under his shirt to feel warm skin, and he rolled his hips upward once he was sure he'd hit Eddie's prostate. 

“God, Eddie… so good-.”

Eddie gasped and shuddered, if it wasn’t for the weirdly _full_ sensation of Peter’s cock up his rump, this would be pretty enjoyable, but you’d never hear Eddie say that out loud. His cock was hard and he was blushing a deep scarlet. Each breath puffing out his nose like a winded bull and if he could get two brain cells to talk to each other for five seconds, he probably would have a few choice curse words for how good this felt!

The brunette tipped his head back, grunting as he rocked his hips upwards to meet each roll of Eddie's hips, his hands caressing every inch they could reach before settling on his hips. He hadn't even realised he was muttering praise and sheer adoration for the older man, his cheeks rosy and his lips curved into a smile.

Eddie whimpered softly, his hands going for Peter’s shoulder and his own cock at once then he leaned back, lolling his head back on his neck while he stripping his cock frantically. He needed to come, he needed to hurry up and do that before he completely unraveled,

“Peter . . . Peter, ya wanna . . . help me out?” He panted, rocking faster.

Peter's hand batted away Eddie's from his cock, taking over stroking in time as he bucked upwards, grunting quietly. He whined, his erection throbbing as he drew closer and closer to the edge. 

“Eddie,” he whined, kissing his shoulder, “oh fuck… t-tell me, tell me how this feels-.” 

“Y-You want me . . . to try and . . . _talk_ right now?” Eddie asked incredulously, his mouth fell open and then he flopped forward to grab onto the couch, squeezing his eyes shut as he bounced on Peter’s cock, goddammit, he hoped no one saw this . . . he was just a _mess_.

Peter gave a breathless whine, bucking up while his hand worked over Eddie's erection. Fuck, he was so close… so damn close! “K-Kiss me then, I -oh, fuck!- m’not gonna last.”

Eddie grabbed onto the back of Peter’s head with both hands, cradling and tilting it up so he could press a wet, sloppy kiss to Peter’s mouth. He wasn’t . . . oh god he was so close- Eddie’s body shivered and he felt sweat dripping down his neck.

Peter shuddered as their lips met, his movements faltering as he teetered on the edge and came with a heated groan, his hand not slowing down as it worked Eddie over. “I love you,” he whispered hoarsely against his lips, grinding upwards into Eddie's prostate.

Eddie made a high-pitched sound as he came on Peter’s hand, he sagged forward, pressing their foreheads together while his bits throbbed and he could breathe again, “ . . . love you too.” He murmured, closing his eyes.

Peter smiled tenderly, breathing shakily as he came down from the pleasure high. He began to press affectionate kisses over Eddie's face, rubbing their noses together every now and then. His unsullied hand came up to card through blonde locks, taking a moment to just be in the moment.

Eddie breathed out again then slowly started to slide off, grimacing at the feeling as he held his pants up with one hand, 

“Oh, wow, uh, I should go clean up in the bathroom . . . I’m a freaking mess.” He took another deep breath and smiled, “Happy birthday, dork.”

Peter shivered as Eddie rolled off his lap, standing and rolling the condom off with a grimace. He flashed a smile at his boyfriend and chuckled, “thanks, Eddie. Probably an idea to clean up, I'll head to the bathroom in a sec myself. Try and get rid of this,” he gestured to the condom awkwardly, “can't just leave it in a bin in here, we'd get in trouble.”

Eddie snorted and waddled to the adjacent private bathroom, “Yeah . . . wouldn’t want that, would we?” He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Peter, “That wasn’t _too_ awful, maybe I’ll consider doing it more than once a year in a more private setting.”

“Of course we wouldn't want that,” Peter stuck out his tongue at the other man and then he gave his awkward lopsided grin, “I enjoyed it too. Wouldn't be opposed to switching it up now and then,” he made sure there was no mess on the couch, humming to himself.

Eddie and Peter quickly set about cleaning up, working together to have it done within about ten minutes. Then they sat down together, scarfing the rest of the pizza and chatting until a comfortable silence remained. The clock struck with the new hour and Eddie realised they had about one more hour to go. Leaning back on the couch he stretched and attempted to sober up, “Hey, they have an arcade at the end of the hall, wanna check it out?”

Peter took Eddie’s hand and smiled, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, leaning to press a kiss to his cheek. “Lead the way.”


End file.
